Snow Angels
by One Without a Name
Summary: We'll make everything white again. [LarxeneAxel] [Oneshot]


Axel never really liked waking up. In fact, if it was his choice he'd sleep until 1 PM. But every morning, without fail, Larxene would come in at precisely three minutes past ten and fix his hair. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? But how else do you think his hair is so spikey, anime hair gel? No, Larxene uses static electricity to style his hair, as she does with her own. And she always wakes up so goddamn early, and always has to wake him up too. Which is one of the reasons, when he lifted his head wearily from the overstuffed pillow and glanced at the pearly white clock on the wall he did a double take. The hour hand was on the eleven! Larxene hadn't come. Sometimes she did skip out, but lately had been more critical about it. Maybe she didn't like the cold weather that had plagued them the past two weeks. Which was another reason he did a double take, when he looked outside.

He nearly vomited when he saw the white white white ground and sky and everything, and the white white white flakes falling from the sky. Snow. Axel hated the snow, more than he hated the cold. It made him think of Castle Oblivion, which made him think of prison. Flame wasn't supposed to be imprisoned, it was supposed to burn free. But no, Superior had ordered he go to Castle Oblivion despite his whining. Running a gloved hand through his flat crimson hair he sighed. Guess he should find Larxene or something...

In ten minutes flat he was dressed in the required garb of the 13th Order. Everyone seemed to berate him for being so anorexicly thin, at one point he attempted to stuff his waist. Of course, this only got him more ridicule. Sometimes he really hated his comrades. Stepping out of his room, he caught sight of Zexion. He hardly saw the other man, on only one or so occasions actually talked to him. "Hey." The redhead called before Zexion could flee human interaction, "Have you seen Larxene?"

"I think... she went outside." His voice sounded as if it had so very much potential, but then he decided he was tired of speaking and gave up. Turning, his cloak barely had time to swoosh before he was around a corner and out of sight. Axel was oh-so inclined to run after him and cut his hair or something. Not that he had that much room to talk, it seemed everyone in the Order had something wrong with their hair. Cloak pulled low over his eyes and zipped to the throat he conjured a portal of darkness, telling himself it was for the hair, and stepped inside.

Castle Oblivion didn't really have an 'outside,' but it did have a rather large roof. On his particular roof Axel now stood, following a set of footprints he prayed where Larxene's. Because Axel absolutely hated snow, let alone walked about it. He would have her do his hair, perhaps bother her for a minute and go inside. Go inside and steal everyone blankets and make a little fort of them or something... Lost in his random thoughts, he would have tripped over the other Organization member if it was not clothed in the identical black cloak which stood out so clearly against the white white white snow. "Hey." He called, leaned slightly over so that the delicate ice crystals landed on his hood, as opposed to his face.

"Hm?" Larxene, who was hunched over in the snow, looked up warily. "What do you want?" She snapped in her usual way, but Axel paid no mind. At this point he was used to it. Instead of answering, he tilted his body of his left foot to get a better look at what she was doing in the snow. Several balls of tightly-packed snow lie next to a clump of the stuff she seemed to be working with.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, failing to hold back a light chuckle.

"Snowballs." She answered diligently, reaching for one. Taking it in her hands, she spun quickly and flung the icey sphere... right into Axel's face. He stumbled backwards in surprise and let out a soft cry as it began to fall down his cloak and chill his flesh. Larxene let a smirk take over her face as she watched him claw desperately at his cloak. Finally, after several minutes of grunting and struggling, and Larxene desperately trying not to laugh, Axel sat down several feet away from her.

"Why the hell does everyone like the snow so much?" He demanded of her, putting his glove back on his hand. Axel had removed it earlier to get the bit of slush that had strayed there, and the fibers on the inside were still wet because of it. He hated the snow, everything about it. It was just so damn... cold.

"I don't know." The Savage Nymph replied, sounding rather distracted. He decided not to busy himself by figuring out what she was doing, he learned his lesson last time. "A lot of people say that snow is pure, and at the same time, it's been the cause of many deaths." She continued, looking up at him. "It's light, and at the same time, dark. It covers everything and makes it clean. For a short time, the world almost looks... innocent." Averting her gaze once more to her work, she dropped a snowball in the pile beside her and began working on another.

"Is that what you want?" Axel questioned, giving her a quick smirk. She didn't return it, simply watched him for a moment.

"This whole business is a mess." She seemed much more serious than Axel, and he nearly regretted talking to her about this. "I want it all to be gone. So I suppose I do want innocence, or something to that effect."

"You shouldn't run from your problems." The Pyro told her with a widening grin, "You have to deal with them.

Larxene merely snorted and stood, taking a snowball in her right hand. "So how are you doing to deal with that?" A flick of the wrist towards Axel's pants, or more the bulge in between them. "Take a cold shower, slut." With that, she tossed the snowball onto said bulge and made her way back to the door that led down to the infinite halls of the Castle Oblivion. He wiped his pants clean as best he could and covered the wet spot with his cloak. Turning now, he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground.

"There's more than one way to make things white."

* * *

I'm so mean to you guys. Oh, and for all those waiting for updates on All that Remains(all.. one of you --), please be patient. End of the year stuff, scrambling to make up work and blah blah blah. It'll beabout a week before I get a chance to actually work on it, so HOLD YOUR GODDAMN HORSES.


End file.
